Baby Don't Cry
by Ri Ri Rikky ya Kikky
Summary: Sebuah hubungan yang tak di ingini membuatnya harus memilih. Membuat ia harus lari sejauh yang ia mampu. Meninggalkan segala yang diberikan padanya. Tapi, disaat ia telah bangkit dengan jalan yang baru, ia kembali harus dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan. Mampukah orang yang dimaksud memilih dengan bijak?


**Pair: ChanBaek**

Other:  
- Xi Luhan  
- Kim Jongin  
- Do Kyeongsoo

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Sadness, Drama (maybe)

Unsure: Mengandung banyak Typo, Yaoi, EYD diragukan, Gaje, Garing, Alur kilat, Membosankan, Abal.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, Managemen dan Diri mereka masing-masing. Sebab author hanya meminjam nama tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Cerita murni milik Author.

Summary: Sebuah hubungan yang tak di ingini membuatnya harus memilih. Membuat ia harus lari sejauh yang ia mampu. Meninggalkan segala yang diberikan padanya. Tapi, disaat ia telah bangkit dengan jalan yang baru, ia kembali harus dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan. Mampukah orang yang dimaksud memilih dengan bijak?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Boys Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

UNLIKE, DON'T READ  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
Ga terima bash macam apapun  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Seorang namja jangkung tengah berdiri di belakang pohon yang cukup besar. Ia tengah mengamati sebuah objek dengan teleskop ditangannya. Mulutnya komat kamit, entah sedang membaca sebuah mantra atau hanya bergumam tak tentu arah. Dari arah lain muncul seorang anak kecil membawa sebuah kotak ukuran sedang, menuju namja yang tengah namja jangkung amati. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun, perlahan namja diseberang sana membuka kotak dari anak kecil yang baru saja pergi.

"Hana," gumam namja jangkung dari balik pohon, rupanya ia mulai menghitung, namja lain jauh disana membuka pita yang melilit kotak.

"Dul," namja yang menjadi target mulai membuka tutup kotak perlahan.

"Set!" pekik namja jangkung tertahan. Sedang namja lain yang tengah menjadi objek tadi sudah terjungkal kebelakang dari kursi taman yang tadi ia duduki. Pasalnya kotak yang diberikan anak kecil—sebenarnya suruhan namja jangkung— berisi sebuah boneka mainan yang begitu kotak dibuka maka boneka mainannya akan menyembul secara otomatis, siapapun yang tidak siap tentu akan terkejut bukan.

"Park... Chan... Yeooolll!" pekik namja malang penuh kekesalan. Namja jangkung atau yang memiliki nama Park Chanyeol menghentikan kekehannya, kala merasakan bulu romanya mulai berdiri saat orang yang berhasil ia kerjai meneriakkan namanya.

"Hiyy, aura membunuh yang sangat menakutkan. Sepertinya aku harus pergi." gumam Chanyeol lalu segera berlari menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

Disana ia tengah mondar mandir sembari mengetukkan jari telunjuk pada dagu. Hingga ekor matanya melirik sebuah sepeda yang sangat ia kenali. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati sepeda tersebut, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sekedar mengamankan diri, barangkali ada yang melihat aksinya. Merasa aman, kini Chanyeol mulai mengemperkan kedua ban sepeda yang menjadi targetnya. Kembali, ia terkekeh membayangkan reaksi orang yang akan mengalami hari buruk karena ulahnya yang begitu jahil. Merasa sudah cukup, Chanyeol segera menyambar sepedanya untuk mengamati namja malang yang ia kerjai dari tempat yang aman.

**Chanyeol POV**

Segera saja kusembunyikan sepeda ditempat yang tidak dapat di jangkau, lalu perlahan mengendap-endap menuju tempat yang aman untuk mengamati objekku hari ini, Luhan. Ya, Xi Luhan, sahabatku yang cantik setelah eomma. Hahaha! Bagaimana tidak, kulit putihnya, wajah yang terkesan baby face, menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya. Baiklah, kembali pada misi awal. Misiku hari ini adalah membuat Luhan sial bertubi-tubi sebelum sampai di rumah. Kulihat, ia—Luhan— tengah menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali pada tanah tak berdosa, sesekali menggembungkan pipi kesal. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Tuhan berada dipihakku, hujan turun seketika, membuat kesal yang melanda seorang Luhan jadi berlipat ganda. Tak mau basah lebih lanjut, ku ambil sepeda yang tadi ku sembunyikan lalu melesat mencari tempat berteduh sejenak. Ku pandangi sosok Luhan dari kejauhan, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Luhan tengah kedinginan. Luhan tetap berdiri menunggu hujan reda dibawah atap parkiran sepeda bersama beberapa orang lain yang juga berteduh. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok seorang namja yang begitu, cantik? Hei? Cantik? Dan apa ini? Aku terpesona? Kulit putihnya yang tak kalah dari Luhan, mata bereyelinernya, seolah menghipnotisku agar tetap melihatnya dan mengabaikan Luhan. Namja bereyeliner tersebut berlari kearahku, rambutnya yang sedikit basah menambah kesan sexy padanya.

**•••**  
**Aku melihatmu...  
Pesona yang terpancar darimu,  
Mengalihkan duniaku...  
****•••**

"Bolehkah aku berteduh disini?" entah kenapa, aku seperti mendengar suara seorang malaikat, merdu. Terlalu merdu hingga aku terhanyut.

"Hei, aku boleh berteduh disini tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan pergi!" sekali lagi, aku mendengarnya. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang tak berarti.

"Si, silahkan..." ucapku tergagap sembari bergeser memberikan ruang padanya, mengingat tempatku berteduh tidak terlalu luas. Kulihat namja bereyeliner yang telah mengalihkan duniaku menggigil kedinginan mengingat bajunya cukup basah. Tak tega, kulepaskan hoodie yang sedari tadi ku pakai, lalu kuberikan padanya.

"Pakai ini," ucapku sembari memberikan hoodie ku. Ia mengerjapkan matanya imut. Membuatku harus menahan mati-matian jemari tangan yang sudah mulai gemas ingin mencubitnya. Tak tahukah itu sangat imut.

"Bajumu basah," ucapku sembari menatap lekat pada bajunya yang basah.

"Tapi..." ucapnya sedikit ragu.

"Sudah, cepat pakai. Kau mau sakit karena kedinginan?" ia meraih hoodie ku lalu memakainya, yah walau terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku. Ia kembali menatapku dan tersenyum, senyuman yang entah kenapa mampu menghangatkanku walau sekarang diterpa dinginnya hujan.

"Byeon Baekhyeon, namaku Byeon Baekhyeon." ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" balasku sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang selalu ku jaga dan ku rawat. Ok, yang ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Eum, Chanyeol ssi, gomawo." ia menundukkan kepala sembari mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Ah, sama-sama." suasana kembali hening, tak ada satu pun dari kami hendak membuka sesi perbincangan(?). Hanya rintikan hujan yang menjadi alunan lagu diantara kami, terkadang aku mencuri pandang padanya. Ia, Baekhyeon memandang langit mendung diatas sana, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Yang jelas, tiap lekuk wajahnya membuatku terpesona.

"Ah, Chanyeol ssi, kurasa hujannya sudah berhenti." ucap Baekhyeon membubarkan lamunanku.

"Ber, henti?" ku edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tapi tak ku dapati Luhan ditempatnya semula.

"Oh tidak! Luhan sudah pergi!" segera ku raih sepeda dan menaikinya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik bajuku. Ku tolehkan kepala, melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Kemana aku harus mengembalikan hoodiemu?" —Baekhyeon.

"125-6, Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam-gu. Katakan kau teman ku, teman Park Chanyeol" usai berucap aku segera mengayuh sepeda mencari Luhan.

**Chanyeol POV END  
**

**Author POV**

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya perlahan, menelusuri jalanan. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia menemukan Luhan tengah berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya yang kempes. Chanyeol merogoh ponsel didalam sakunya, menekan beberapa digit angka lalu menekan tombol hijau.

Tut... Tut... Suara pertama yang di dengar Chanyeol saat menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya. Menunggu orang di seberang sana menjawab panggilan darurat darinya.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Pastikan moumentnya tepat Kai!"

"Bagus." pip! Chanyeol memutus sambungan telfon, seringai tak terduga muncul di bibirnya.

Luhan yang merasa cukup lelah, berhenti sejenak mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal. Dan sayangnya ia berhenti di tempat yang tidak tepat, sebuah kubangan air berwarna coklat keruh tepat berada didepannya. Luhan yang sibuk mengibaskan tangan tak mengetahui keberadaan kubangan air yang sewaktu-waktu dapat mengancam keselamatannya. Dari belakang Luhan, sebuah mobil sport tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sraatt!

"Yes!" pekik Chanyeol bangga, bahkan ia berputar-putar menari seperti orang gila saat rencananya membasahi Luhan dengan air kubangan berhasil. Luhan menganga tak percaya, air kotor telah membasahi baju bersihnya. Ia memekik kesal, betapa tidak, nasibnya hari ini benar-benar sial, sangat sial. Chanyeol menyudahi acara menari tak jelasnya, dan segera melesat pulang kerumah dengan sepedanya. Meninggalkan Luhan tanpa belas kasihan.

Chanyeol memarkir sepedanya di depan rumah tepat disebelah mobil Kai yang baru saja menjadi tersangka basahnya baju Luhan. Chanyeol segera melesat masuk rumah. Disana sudah berkumpul beberapa orang yang juga merupakan teman Luhan, antara lain Kim Jongin yang tadi disebut Kai oleh Chanyeol saat telfon, lalu Do Kyeongsoo. Mereka sudah siap memberikan kejutan untuk Luhan. Kue blackforest telah siap tak luput lilin tertancap diatasnya. Sebuah jebakan kecil juga tak luput dari rencana. Mendengar suara sepeda di banting kasar, mereka bertiga segera mematikan lampu dan bersembunyi. Perlahan suara knop pintu dibuka terdengar, makin lama pintu makin menganga membiarkan cahaya dari luar masuk, Luhan yang sudah kesal membuka pintu dengan kasar. Byurrr! Sebuah air dingin jatuh dari atas pintu lengkap dengan baskom yang telah telungkup menutup kepala Luhan. Luhan yang semakin geram langsung membuang baskom asal lalu berjalan menuju tangga hendak ke kamar dengan menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali ke lantai. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala, bunyi terompet menyeruak di telinga Luhan, dan sebuah kalimat mampu membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Saengil Chukha hamnida!" seru Chanyeol, Kai dan Do bersamaan. Luhan mulai menangis, menangis karena terharu. Teman-teman yang ia sayangi mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"Time to make a wish!" seru Do girang. Luhan memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan keinginan dalam hati. Beberapa detik memejamkan mata, kini ia telah meniup lilin yang telah terpasang pada kue.

.  
.

.

Kai berjalan santai di koridor Exo high school sambil mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dari earphone yang bertengger di kedua telinganya. Chanyeol yang sudah mempersiapkan rencana jahil segera berlari ke arah Kai lalu menepuk punggungnya cukup keras hingga Kai hampir jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" pekik Kai.

"Oops, aku tidak sengaja Kai," sesal Chanyeol, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak menyesal sedikit pun.

"Em, Kai, aku duluan ya. Dah..." Chanyeol segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Kai yang mulai menjadi perhatian siswa-siswa. Kai yang merasa diperhatikan mulai canggung. Tak sedikit siswa yang mulai terkekeh mentertawakannya. Do yang baru saja datang segera menghampiri Kai yang nampak, canggung. Kai menatap Do tajam seolah berkata ``Whats wrong with me?``. Do hanya mampu menhendikkan bahunya, tapi ia juga merasakan hal aneh pada Kai. Hampir semua siswa disekolahnya terkikik dan membicarakan Kai.

"Em, sepertinya memang ada yang salah denganmu Kai" ucap Do berbisik pelan. Tiba-tiba Sehoon datang dan langsung merangkul bahu Kai.

"Aku bersedia menjadi seme mu, manis." ucap Sehoon dengan sedikit sentuhan jemarinya pada dagu Kai, membuat Kai sedikit ngeri.

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan Sehoon. Jadi uke ku saja, dijamin puas!" kini giliran Chen yang menawarkan diri. Entah manusia itu datang dari mana. Kai dan Do membulatkan matanya, sepertinya mereka salah masuk sekolah, atau mungkin siswa di sekolah mereka sudah tidak waras lagi.

"Denganku saja, ku jamin tiap hari kau akan berkeringat," ucap Suho tepat di telinga Kai, dan entah sejak kapan kedua tangan namja berwajah angelic itu sudah melingkar di pinggang Kai.

"Ka, kalian ini kenapa? Apa kalian sudah gila?" —Kai.

Glek!  
Entah kenapa Do menelan ludahnya kasar, bulu romanya sudah berdiri tegak, kakinya cukup gemetar dan hal itu membuat Do tak mampu lari meninggalkan Kai. Dan jangan lupa, Kai menggenggam erat tangan Do agar tetap menemaninya. Hei, seharusnya yang ketakutan itu Kai, bukan Do.

"Kau sendiri yang memberi peluang, kenapa kau malah bertanya, manis." jelas Sehoon sambil mencolek pinggang Kai, sedang Suho tengah asyik menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kai. Berbeda lagi dengan Chen, ia sibuk menempelkan bahkan mencocokkan jemarinya dengan Kai. Kurang kerjaan bukan? *hahahaha, author ketawa nista, hahaha*

"A, apa maksudmu? Memberi peluang?" Kai semakin Shock dengan kata-kata Sehoon, mengabaikan ketiga manusia yang masih sibuk menelusuri tubuhnya. *wah?*

"Lihat ini," Suho melepas kertas yang menempel pada punggung Kai, dan memberikan kertas tersebut pada namja yang tengah ia peluk saat ini. Kai mengambil kertas tersebut kasar, lalu membacanya. Matanya membulat seketika saat membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kertas, tanpa babibu ia membuang kertas tersebut dan di pungut oleh Do.

"Dicari, seme. Dengan syarat kuat 8 jam. M, mwooo?!" pekik Do.

"Park Chanyeooll! Akan kubunuh kauuu!" teriakan Kai begitu menggema di seluruh sekolah. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal tersebut segera berlari sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengabaikan beberapa temannya yang sudah bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan Kai barusan.

Brukh!  
Chanyeol oleng seketika lalu jatuh terduduk dengan bokong mendarat terlebih dahulu, membuatnya meringis kesakitan kala rasa nyut-nyutan melanda tulang ekornya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara bersamaan dengan terulurnya sebuah tangan.

**•••**

**Aku mendengarnya, lagi  
Suara yang sudah ku kenali**

**•••**

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala, menatap pada namja yang tengah berdiri menunggu Chanyeol menanggapi uluran tangannya. Chanyeol diam terpaku menatap namja yang telah memenjarakan hatinya saat pandangan pertama, Byeon Baekhyeon.

"Ah, kau? Kau Park Chanyeol ssi? Jadi kau juga menjadi murid di exo high school?" tanya Baekhyeon menyadarkan Chanyeol dari imaginenya yang tinggi.

"E, eh?" Chanyeol segera berdiri membersihkan celananya yang kotor karena debu.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyeon, tanpa melihat seragam yang Baekhyeon kenakan.

"Aku? Aku murid exo high school. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku berada disini." jawab Baekhyeon dengan tampang polosnya. Sepertinya dari awal cerita lupa dijelaskan. Exo high school terbagi atas tiga gedung, yang pertama gedung untuk universitas, yang kedua untuk senior high school, dan terakhir untuk junior high school.

**tbc, berharap ada yang kasih saran**

**review di tunggu, annyeong**


End file.
